The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 14 - Jafar/Milo Goes to Emerald City
(Meanwhile, in his castle chamber, Jafar and his winged hyena sidekick, Shenzi are plotting to get a hold of the Golden Slippers. It is thundering and lightning outside as Jafar is trying to find Milo with his magic hourglass. Shenzi is running rapidly on a treadmill which operates Jafar's machine, and she is panting from exhaustion.) Shenzi: (panting) With all due respect, your rotteness, couldn't we just use a crystal ball? Jafar: Save your breath, Shenzi. Faster! Shenzi: Yes, oh mighty evil one! (Starts running even more quickly.) Jafar: Part Sands of Time. Reveal to me the one with the Golden Slippers. (The hourglass reveals an image of Milo and his friends walking down the Yellow Brick Road.) Yes, yes! There he is! Shenzi: That's him?! That's the brat who stole your brother's shoes?! How are we gonna get them away from him? Jafar: Patience, Shenzi. I have a plan. When I gain those Golden Slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz! And now, my beauties something with poison in it, I think. With poison in it, but attractive to the eye, and soothing to the smell. Poppies. Poppies. Poppies will put them to sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Now they'll sleep. (Sure enough, the hourglass shows another image of a field of poppies, just outside between the Emerald City and the Dark Forest. Mowgli and his friends walk out of the forest and gaze a glimpse of the Emerald City with excitement.) Milo: There’s Emerald City! Oh, we’re almost there! At last, at last! It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Just like I knew it would be. She really must be a wonderful witch to live in a city like that. Kairel: Well, come on then. What are waiting for? Sally: Nothing! Let's hurry! Milo: Yes, let's run! (Milo, along with Gidget, Sally, Jenny and Kairel, start running across the poppy field towards the Emerald City.) Sally: Come on! Come on! Jenny: Hurry! Hurry! (Kairel and Milo are running behind them. Sally and Jenny are gazing at the beauty of the Emerald City.) Sally: Oh, look! Jenny: You can see it from here! It's wonderful! Emerald city! (Suddenly, Milo starts slowing down, feeling tired.) Milo: What's happening? What is it? I can't run anymore. I'm so sleepy. Sally: Here, give us your hands, and we'll pull you along. Milo: No, please. I have to rest for just a minute. (searching) Gidget.... Where's Gidget? (Gidget is seen sleeping as well.) Sally: You can't rest now. We're nearly there! (Jenny starts to cry) Sally: (to Jenny) Don't cry, you'll rust yourself again! (Suddenly, Kairel starts to fall asleep too.) Kairel: (yawning) Come to think of it, forty winks wouldn't be bad. Sally: (to Kairel) Don't you start it, too! Jenny: No! We ought to try and carry Milo! Sally: I don't think I could, but we could try. Jenny: Let's. Sally: Yes. (Kairel falls to the ground fast asleep, with her feet sticking up.) Jenny: Now look at her! This is terrible! Sally: Here, Jenny, help me! (Sally grabs Milo by the arm to wake him up but to no avail.) Sally: Oh, this is terrible! I can't budge him an inch! (she suddenly realizes something.) This is a spell, this is! Jenny: It's Jafar! What'll we do?! Help! Help! Sally: (to Jenny) It's no use screaming at a time like this, nobody will hear you! Help! Help! (Unseen by Sally and Jenny, Peter Pan is seen sprinkling snow from his hands. Sally gazes in wonder) Sally: It's snowing! Maybe that'll help! But it couldn't help. (she sees that Milo is waking up.) It does help. Milo, you're waking up! (Kairel wakes up as well, with a loud yawn) Kairel: (yawning) Unusual weather we're having, ain't it? (Suddenly, Milo sees that Jenny has rusted from the snow.) Milo: Look, she's rusted again! (to Sally) Give me the oilcan, quick! Sally: Here! Oil her. She is rusted. (Milo, along with Sally and Kairel begin to oil Jenny.) Milo: Here. Here. Quick! (Through his hourglass, Jafar and Shenzi have seen that their plan has been foiled.) Shenzi: Well, that didn't work out as planned. Jafar: Curses! Curses! Somebody always helps that boy! But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer him, and woe to those who try to stop me! (Back in the now snow-covered poppy field, Milo and his friends start to resume their journey.) Milo: Come on, let's get out of here. Look, Emerald City is closer and prettier than ever! (Suddenly, they hear voices coming out of nowhere, singing.) Voices: (singing) You're out of the woods, you're out of the dark, you're out of the night Step into the sun, step into the light Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place on the face of the earth or the sky Hold onto your breath, hold onto your heart hold onto your hope. March up to the gate and bid it open-- (Back in his chamber, Jafar decides to go to Emerald City as well.) Jafar: Shenzi! Hand me my staff. Shenzi: You got it, boss! (She hands him his staff and he hops on it like a witch on a broomstick.) Jafar: To the Emerald City -- as fast as lightning! (Jafar then zooms out of his castle tower straight towards the Emerald City. The scene dissolves to Milo and his friends finally reaching the gates of the city. The heavenly voices are still singing.) Voices (singing): You're out of the woods, you're out of the dark, you're out of the night. March up to the gate and bid it open --- open --- open. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Parts